Advances in technology have led to the development of directed energy devices that may be used to attack targets. Directed energy devices may be useful for airborne targets that move relatively quickly. Targeting systems for directed energy devices may include imaging systems that aim the directed energy devices at the target based on optical images of the target. Gathering and analyzing imaging data may be time consuming and computationally challenging and may be subject to atmospheric interferences. Other directed energy devices may be targeted by diverting a portion of a primary energy beam for sampling to determine a pointing direction of the primary energy beam relative to the target or by sensing the pointing direction of the primary energy beam based on reflected energy of the primary energy beam. Using reflected energy of the primary beam for targeting typically means that some portion of the energy of the primary energy beam is not focused on the targeted and is therefore wasted. Hence, improved systems and methods of targeting directed energy devices are needed.